


Annoyances

by FlamingCute (Darkflame900)



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: ABDL, Anxiety, Comfort, Daddy!Arin, Diapers, Fluff, M/M, Pacifier - Freeform, arin loves him though, bottles, dan isnt confident, little!Dan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 02:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10526868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkflame900/pseuds/FlamingCute
Summary: Danny doesn't come in to work one day, saying in a quick text that he was sick. Arin, not believing him, decides to go see for himself what was wrong.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This is my first fanfiction, so I hope that I do it justice. All criticism is accepted<3 This was written as a bit of a self-indulgent experiment, I hope you enjoy!

Arin had been worried about Danny all day. The older male had holed himself in his apartment all day, and had not come in to work at the office. All he had really gotten as an explanation was a hasty text saying that he was “too sick to work”. Barry didn’t even know what was happening with Danny, saying that he hadn’t come out of his room at all during the morning. Regardless, tension was rather high during the day, no one more worried about the older grump than Arin.

At the end of the day, Arin decided to find out what was wrong for himself. Having heard nothing from him for the rest of the day, Arin finished up his work hastily and went out, starting to go their apartment. Barry was staying after for a while to brainstorm an episode of Table Flip with Suzy, so he knew that he would have time to talk to Danny one-on-one for a while. What would be wrong? What if Danny was actually sick, would he need help? What if he didn’t want to see any of the team anymore? Arin didn’t think he could bear the thought of that. His mind was going wild as he parked at the apartment complex, walking up to the apartment door and knocking on it quickly.

“Hey, Dan? It’s Arin, are you there?” He called out, trying to peek through the crack of the door, “I just wanted to check on you, since you gave Barry the cold shoulder this morning. What’s the matter dude?”

Arin waited a moment for a response frowning heavily as he did not hear Danny’s voice respond, “Dan? Hey dude, what are you doing?”

Silence. Arin didn’t hear a word spoken from the other side, so he reached into his bag and pulled out a spare key that Barry had given him, “Alright, since you won’t respond, I’m coming in to get you.”

Arin chuckled weakly at his own words, opening the door slowly and looking around. The apartment looked pretty normal, with its typical amount of disarray. There were some dishes left in the sink, probably from when Barry got ready in the morning. Arin looked around worriedly, checking the couch for any signs of the taller man.

“Dan?” He called out again, listening closely for any sort of response. Instead of hearing words, however, he was shocked to hear a quiet restrained sob come from his room, “Oh, god…”

Arin walked over to his room, opening the door slowly. Inside, there was only a lamp on by Dan’s bed, and the man in question was hiding underneath the sheets. It was relatively quiet in the room, punctuated by small sobs and hiccups. Arin’s heart sunk at the sound going over to the bed worriedly.

“Hey, dude, what’s up?” He asked gently, peeling away the blanket from Danny’s lanky figure. The sight that he saw instantly made him gasp softly.

Danny looked wrecked. His eyes were puffy and red from excessive crying, tears running down his face. His right thumb was jammed his mouth, the other one holding onto a worn, green stegosaurus plush tightly. When he looked up at Arin slowly, his brown eyes wide and filled with tears, Arin’s heart broke. He knew what was happening now: Dan was in little space.

He should have known that this was the cause. Danny had told him a long time ago explaining that Barry and him had a daddy and little dynamic, and how Dan had wanted Arin to participate was well. After several apologies and tears on Danny’s behalf, Arin had agreed, and Suzy quickly approved of it. Ever since then, Arin had been helping Barry when he couldn’t take care of Danny, or they worked together to make Danny happy: regardless, they loved Danny when he was like this, but he often didn’t want to be seen like this. Now, Arin was here for him.

“Oh, Danny… what’s the matter, baby boy?” Arin’s demeanor instantly changed, sitting down on the bed, “You worried your Papa and I to death, what’s wrong?”

Danny didn’t respond just yet, he just let go of his dinosaur plush and held out his hand to him. Arin complied quickly, pulling the older close and petting his hair softly, “It’s okay, Danny-boy, you don’t have to talk right now. Say it when you’re ready.”

After a few moments of soft cooing down at the oversized baby in his arms, there was a soft ‘pop’ as Danny’s thumb slowly came out of his mouth, “I-I didn’t want to annoy you and papa today, daddy… that’s why I didn’t come today m’sorry!”

“Annoy us? Baby, you never annoy us, and you know that! You just made us so worried today!” Arin stated gently, feeling Danny nod slowly against his chest and sniffle. Arin’s shirt would be gross after all of this but he didn’t really mind: if his baby needed to cry, he would damn well let him cry.

“I feel like all I do is annoy you and Papa, I can’t do anything for myself when I’m like this… a-and I’m always worried that you’ll just stop loving me and leave me!” Danny let out a heart-wrenching whimper, making Arin’s grip on him tighter.

“Baby boy…” Arin started to say softly, “You know Papa and I wouldn’t leave you, and we both love you very much. We won’t ever just leave you! Now, baby, let’s get you up and going, okay? Have you been up at all today?"

“N-no…” Danny admitted softly, causing Arin to tsk and slowly lift up the taller man. It was a bit awkward, holding him like a child, but Arin made it work as he took him into the living room and setting him down on the couch.

“Do you need a diaper, baby boy?” He asked softly, smiling as he merely got a nod in response. He went over to a cabinet that was kept in the room, pulling out a thick diaper with small dinosaurs printed onto the front. He also pulled out baby powder and worn out, green pacifier that received plenty of love from Danny.

“Alright, baby boy, let’s get you out of those boxers.” He asked gently. The older boy just slid down further onto the couch, still sniffling from his crying from earlier. His thumb was back in his mouth at this point, and he was sucking on it slowly.

Arin smiled and pulled his thumb from his mouth, replacing it with his pacifier. Danny started to suck on that eagerly, allowing Arin to deftly pull down his pants and boxers. He sprinkled a generous bit of baby powder on his crotch, humming lightly as he slid the diaper under his legs. He quickly diapered the taller man, pulling away to admire his handiwork. Danny looked precious wearing nothing but a diaper and an old Starbomb t-shirt, sucking on his pacifier.

“M’sorry,” Danny suddenly murmured through his pacifier, taking it out of his mouth, “You probably are exhausted, I don’t want to tire you out more…”

Danny tried to get up, but he was slowly pushed back down by Arin’s large hands, “Danny. I told you, you aren’t being annoying. Let Daddy take care of you… please? I really want to, I promise.”

Danny looked him over warily trying to find any signs of him lying. When he didn’t, he nodded slowly, relaxing back into the couch tiredly. “I wan’ Steggy, Daddy…”

“You want your stegosaurus? Alright, baby,” The younger man grinned, happy to see that he was staring to slip further into his headspace. He went into Danny’s bedroom, grabbing the stegosaurus toy quickly and taking it back out to the eager man.

“Steggy!” Danny exclaimed excitedly, making grabby hands towards the plush in question. Arin handed the dinosaur to him, watching as he cooed and nuzzled into the soft toy.

“Do you want a bottle, my little dino?” He asked playfully, earning another coo from the man, “I’ll start making something to eat, and then I’ll bring you a bottle.”

Arin went into the kitchen, pulling out a tray and putting some dino chicken nuggets that he knew Danny always had on hand. He never met anyone who loved dinosaurs as much as Danny, but he found it adorable nonetheless. As he set the timer of the oven and put the chicken nuggets in, he grabbed a bright green baby bottle and filled it with milk. He went back out to the living room with it, smiling as he saw Danny had turned on the TV and had begun to watch cartoons.

“What are you watching, little guy?” he asked, moving over to sit beside him on the couch.

“’Toons, daddy!” He exclaimed through his pacifier, blushing as Arin pulled him close. Danny looked at him through his eyelashes, his brown eyes looking so full of love that it made Arin’s heart melt. This man needed him, let down his walls to have him be taken care of. It was the ultimate form of trust, and Arin would not let that go for anything.

“That’s nice, baby! Want your bottle now, then?” Arin asked gently, slowly pulling out Danny’s pacifier. When he nodded, he slowly slid the bottle’s nipple into his mouth, watching lovingly as he sucked down the milk hungrily.

“What a hungry little baby, huh? You gotta make sure you eat, baby!” he cooed down to him gently, blushing as Danny simply giggled and kept suckling eagerly. Once the bottle was empty, he let out a soft yawn, pulling away from the bottle and laying against Arin gently.

Arin smiled and slowly stood up, grabbing a blanket and covering the taller man slowly, “You go ahead and nap, baby. I’ll be here when you get up, and papa should be coming home too.”

Danny nodded and blushed as his pacifier got slipped back in between his lips, slowly fading in and out of sleep, “I wuv you, daddy…”

Arin smiled wide and nodded, “Daddy loves you too, now go ahead and nap, alright? Dinner will be ready in a bit, okay?

There was no response, however: Danny was fast asleep, smiling wide. He had nothing to worry about, really, and he knew that. He was well loved by them individually, but if only he knew how much love they truly had for their little dino, then he would always be sure that he wasn’t an annoyance to them.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoyed that, please don't be afraid to review! This is meant to be a oneshot fluff fic, but I was also thinking that I could add another chapter and have Barry involved! What do you guys think?


End file.
